Love ?
by Moon.Yoongi
Summary: It had been 6 years since Sasuke Uchiha had left, Sakura Haruno was hoping things stay that way until he came waltzing back, not if Sakura has anything to say about it, will they fall in love?. THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. Due to grammatical issues. Another story with this plot line will soon be up. Read my other stories meanwhile, Bye!
1. The Unexpected Arrival

**Hiya folks this is my first fanfiction so please excuse the lack of inexperience XD ...ENJOY !**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto if I did why would I write fan-fictions think about it people!**

It was just another typical day in the busy streets of Konoha everyone was just doing their own thing having fun except Sakura Haruno...

"UGH" I groaned pounding my hand on the table so hard that it made a huge crack " Today is so boringg" I complained hoping my ramen obsessed friend would have an idea "just clam down Sakura " He grinned "We can go for ramen " 'Sure why not " I said as I quickly got out of the house and started walking to Ichiraku's and I looked behind to see that Naruto was almost out of breath trying to catch up to me so it hit me I realized that I was practically running down the streets of Konoha so i slowed down and let Naruto catch up to me and he said "S-S-LOW DOWN SAKURA-CHAN !" "Oh sorry " I said as I stuck out my tongue so then after that we were just walking until someone from the Anbu stopped us and he said "The Hokage-sama wishes to see the two of you " and then in an instant he disappeared before our eyes I thought what could she want now and then Naruto's annoyingly loud voice saying " I wonder what grandma Tsunade wants now " took me out of my train of thoughts so I just simply nodded. We leaped across the town of Konoha until we reached the Hokage's office...

"Hokage-sama you wished to see us ?" I said in a respectful tone and then Naruto blurted out "YEAH OLD LADY WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW ! " I smacked Naruto in the head " UGH NARUTO YOU IDIOT BE MORE RESPECTFUL " "OW SAKURA YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD" He complained as he was rubbing his head, My attention quickly went back to the giggling Hokage " so Hokage-sama you were saying" "Oh right I just wanted to inform you that Sai is leaving team Kakashi permanently " I thought why was Sai leaving ...Sasuke Uchiha the thought quickly crossed my mind he has the nerve to come back to the village after all he has put us thorough put me thorough...again hearing Naruto's voice put me out of my thoughts again "Why Grandma Tsunade why is Sai leaving " "Right, Sai is leaving because...the Uchiha is back " Hearing those words made my heart drop and then she yelled "you can come in now Sasuke" I quickly jerked my head to face the door and I can see that Naruto did that as well. I could hear the creaking of the door as it yanked open...

 **Sorry for the short chapter let me know what you feel about this chapter and if I should continue it !**

 **Please Review and i'll be looking forward to reading them ! again let me know if you have any suggestions ! BYE !**


	2. The Plan

**Well 2 reviews is good enough for me,so shout out to sinedd662 and to** **for giving me my first reviews ! . Ahem anyways I am in desperate need for ideas, this is all I came up with for now so without further adieu I present you ... CHAPTER 2 (okay I'll stop now)** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do own "Naruto** "

* * *

 _Recap: " I could hear the creaking of the door as it yanked open..."_

The room soon fell silent and Sasuke Uchiha walked in I quickly observed him he didn't look too different from when we were kids he still had the same hair style and his face just looked...eh more mature and his outfit was different he was now wearing a white buttoned down shirt leaving part of his chest for all to see but the rest the was pretty much the same I thought, then I quickly looked away not trying to meet eyes with him and I looked over at Naruto whose face brightened up at Sasuke and he said "So you came back eh " Sasuke replied by saying "hn" I quickly glanced over at Sasuke and for a slit second his onyx eyes met my emerald ones and I quickly looked away now looking at the hokage who said "You are dismissed " so we all left the room and once we were outside the hokage's office Naruto said "hey wanna come have ramen..eh barbecue with me and Sakura and catch up a bit " he said while grinning "wait for just a second Naruto I never agreed to have ramen OR barbecue !" I said trying to at ALL costs avoid eating with Sasuke.

I glanced over at Sasuke whose gaze was fixed on me "yeah you did before we were summoned by the Hokage remember!" Naruto said ugh right I forgot dammit **I thought** "Oh right I almost forgot " I said, shit that's great I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked at Naruto who was now asking Sasuke If he wanted to come "Come on you should come Sasukeeeee " Naruto said , Sasuke replied with a "hn fine" "so then it's settled were going for some barbecue so meet me half way there at 9:00 dress fancy ! oh and Sasuke you can pick up Sakura-Chan " he said "You know Naruto, Sasuke doesn't have to pick me up I can can walk by myself " I said hoping to avoid alone time with Sasuke "No buts Sakura-Chan " Naruto said "fine " I looked at Sasuke who grunted "so I'll see you at 8:30 Sakura ?" "I guess so " I silently muttered.

I threw my medical gear on the floor as I slammed my apartment door behind me shut " Great now thanks to that idiot Naruto I have to have dinner with Sasuke-kun" I looked up and checked the time 7:58 "OH GOD I HAVE LESS THAN AN HOUR TO GET READY SASUKE IS GONNA COME SOON " I snapped so I ran up to my room and started looking through my outfits I pulled out a light pink kimono it starts white and fades light pink with subtle flower patterns Ino had gotten it for me because my closet was "too basic" I grabbed it and put it on I looked at myself in the mirror and thought "great this is perfect" next up is my hair I decided to just leave it so I just brushed it through and straightened it, I sprayed a bit of perfume and I was ready. I checked the time 8:29 looking at that I sighed of relief "PHEW I GOT READY IN TIME" just then I heard a knock at my front door so I ran downstairs and opened the door...

* * *

 **Okay and that wraps up chapter 2 ! sorry for leaving you in suspense XD but let me know how you feel about my story so far and if you have any suggestions by reviewing ! and I realize that was short so sorry about that ! . Anyways Read &Review ! Bye !**


	3. The Dinner

**WOAH I never expected my story to do so well 379 views ! but anyways I just wanted to give a shout out to some of the people who reviewed/ followed / liked my story so thanks to for reviewing my story and you guys should check out 's story anyways some other shout outs are Hapair and chica-flick so thank you guys !. Ahem anyways here is chapter 3... oh and also I sorta didn't notice my stories were all crammed together so I decided to add spaces between the lines sorry !**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own "Naruto "**

* * *

Recap: "I heard a knock at my front door so I ran downstairs and opened the door…"

I opened the door halfway to see that Sasuke was standing there so I opened it completely and he said " You ready yet? " I quickly muttered a yes and closed the door behind me and I turned around now face to face with the Uchiha his eyes staring at mine I was the first one to look away and I started walking he quickly caught up to me and so we began walking in complete silence.

'Whoa she looks beautiful ... like a goddess ' the Uchiha thought ' Although she isn't annoying me right now like I thought she would ...she changed a lot .. ' The Uchiha got cut mid-thought by the pink-ette "Sooo Sasuke a long walk eh " Sakura said breaking the awkward silence "hn" came the silent reply I honestly got pissed off by his reply so I said " Still a man of few words" this time he didn't say anything but instead he gave a small smirk and after that we resumed walking in utter silence eventually the silence started to make me anxious so I tried to make another attempt to start a conversation so I said "so why'd you come back ? " I asked the Uchiha was surprised by this question but obviously he didn't show it so he calmly replied, "Why, curious much?" " Nah just trying to make conversation," I said to which he replied with one of his infamous hn's, after that, we continued walking and this time neither one of us dared to say anything.

Eventually the barbecue place and Naruto standing outside of it waving his arms yelling "OVER HERE !" was soon in sight so we walked up to him and he said "come on in the rookies and a couple of other friends are waiting" " WAIT HOLD UP NARUTO YOU NEVER SAID YOU INVITED OTHER PEOPLE !" I said "Whoa Sakura-Chan before you do anything they said they also wanted to come so I couldn't possibly say no to them " he said trying to justify his point "Fine " I said as I rolled my eyes and walked in I greeted the rookies and sat down next to Naruto who was sitting beside Hinata and Sasuke who just HAD to sit down next me.

After a while of catching up which was mostly Ino and Naruto just talking half the time and Sasuke just quietly hn'ing to everything and me just giving short replies we decided to order when the waiter came he asked everyone what they wanted I ordered some barbecued pork and bubble tea and I looked over and Sasuke who ordered some Sushi, after the waiter left we all soon began talking and I didn't engage in any conversations with anyone to which Sai had quickly noticed and said " Hey hag you okay " I chuckled " Yeah I'm fine " and he replied to " you sure you've been so quiet " " Yeah I'm just tired it's fine honestly" I quickly reassured him so he just shrugged.

Soon after that our food arrived so I began eating and once again the conversations began... "Hey Hinata are you and Naruto dating" Ino said "U-h um u-m -" Hinata got cut of by Naruto who said " Yep we sure are " and grabbed her hand to which Hinata blushed " Okay so Sakura are you and Sasuke dating " Ino said 'I almost dropped my chopsticks and looked up and I was about to say no but Sasuke cut in and said "Yeah" and Ino being the immature person she was she said "OOOOO since when ! " I was still in shock of what he said so I didn't reply but instead he replied by saying " We were in contact while I was away also Ino you need to mind your own business " " But we need more detail " Ino said, Sasuke's death glare caused her to shut up and continue eating her food.

After that there were a couple other conversations and a little chatter here and there but for the rest of the dinner neither Sasuke or I said anything Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji were the first ones to leave " Keep blossoming and I bid you all a goodbye ! " Lee said " Oh just shut up Lee also bye guys ! " Tenten said before she left with Lee and Neji soon after Kiba and Shino and Shikamaru left then Ino and Sai left then Naruto and Hinata.

Sasuke and I were the only ones left and I turned to him and asked " Why did you say that " he looked over at me and said " Say what? " " You know damn well what i'm talking about" I said " Right that " he muttered " So are you telling me or what " I said "I don't need to " he said as he got up and paid for both of our food by the time I got up and went outside he was gone ' Damn it he left already ' I thought.

I walked home and once I got there I unlocked the door to my apartment and quickly changed in Pj's and went to bed not wanting to think about what had happened...

* * *

 **So what did you guys think about that ! - silence- Anyways be sure to tell me how you feel about Sasuke announcing that they were dating what do you think's gonna happen next ! please let me know how you feel about my story so far by reviewing also quick question who is more annoying Ino or Lee answer that question by reviewing ! Byeeeeee**


End file.
